Imaginary Saga
by Basiliskman1
Summary: Being secluded in the Kame House too long, Marron get's bored and makes an imaginary friend, Kaiga. Kaiga however wants to be real, and by the suggestion of Goten and Trunks, they plan to use the Dragon Balls to grant both Marron and Kaiga's wish. Seems innocent enough, or is there more to this Kaiga then what she lets on? Read and find out in this new segment of Dragon Ball Z!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Dragon Ball", "Dragon Ball Z", and "Dragon Ball GT" are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. I am in no way associated with the series, and the characters seen in this story, aside from original content, do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Imaginary Girl Kaiga!

One year. It is hard to believe that it has been only one year since the incident with Majin Buu. Peace had gracefully returned to the planet Earth, and the people have all but forgotten the destruction the pink fiend had wrought upon them. The warriors who had fought against Buu, the Z Warriors, have gone and moved on with their lives for the most part. However, if crisis were to strike again, they would no doubt come together and combat the threat. They are truly Earth's guardians.

In the sky, we see a large, semidome like structure, below it, a tall stone tower. On top of the semidome structure is a large complex with two sets of palm trees leading to it. On the edges of the semidome are more trees.

Near the front of the semidome is a lone individual, skin light green in color. On the individual's forehead are two sets of antenna, slug like in appearance. On the individual's arms are pink patches. He is wearing a blue scarf, and a white jacket embedded with some red Japanese kanji. In his left hand is what appears to be a walking stick, the individual however seems young in appearance however. The individual is seen looking down towards the ground, which is thousands of feet, if not several miles below him.

Approaching behind him is another individual, who resembles that of a stereotypical genie. This individual's skin is pure black in color, and around his head is a white turban embedded with a blue pendant. On his ears are two golden earrings. He is also wearing a red jacket and two large golden bracelets wrapped around his arms. He has a large red belt, and long white baggy pants, and red curled shoes.

"Master Dende? Are you alright? You've been staring down at the Earth for a while now." Said the second individual, his voice gentle, filled with slight concern.

"I'm fine, Mr. Popo. It's just that this I have been having this weird feeling recently." Said the first individual, called Dende.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mr. Popo.

"It's been a year since the whole incident with Majin Buu, and peace has returned to the Earth." Said Dende. "However, I just keep getting the feeling that something else is amiss."

"Now, Master Dende, there is no need for these feelings of apprehension. Goku, Vegeta and the others all managed to defeat and reform Majin Buu, and if there was another evil force ready to attack the Earth, we would of sensed it, as well as them." Said Mr. Popo.

"I suppose you're right." Said Dende. "Still though..."

"There is nothing to worry about, it's probably just stress from the job. Come inside and rest for a little bit." Said Mr. Popo.

"Very well then." Said Dende. Dende proceeds to turn away and walk back towards the complex, but not before looking back down to the Earth for a few more seconds.

We descend downwards from the large semidome in the sky and make way towards the ocean. The ocean waves proceed to fall back in the seemingly neverending body of water. Seagulls are flying across the sky, and flailing down, catching small fish in their mouths and eating them with little to no qualms. Finally, amongst the vast ocean, we stumble upon a small island.

Upon the small island, we see a small two story house, pink in color with a red roof. Written in red letters on the top of the house is Kame House. We move into the top floor, and see a small girl with blond hair, tied in two pigtails on both ends of her head. She is wearing a small red dress, and is currently bare foot. She is shown drawing what looks to be another little girl with a bored expression on her face. The small girl sighs, rubs her left eye a little bit, before returning to her drawing.

The doorway to the room is slightly ajar, looking into the room is a tall, beautiful young woman with short flowing blond hair. She is currently wearing a black T-Shirt, and a long pair of blue denim pants. She is also wearing a golden earring on her right ear. She has blue eyes, blue eyes which is showing worry for the girl in the room.

The young woman sighs, and then heads towards a flight of stairs, descending downwards to the first floor.

On the first floor we see three more individuals watching television, no doubt a comedy as all three of them go into a fit of laughter. The first individual is a large, brown turtle, who is now currently clapping his two flippers together. The second character among them is a bald old man with a thick white moustache. He is wearing a pink Hawaiian styled shirt and a pair of green shorts with pink snadles. The third character is a small sized man, with thick black hair. He used to be bald, and would of been identified with 6 brown dots on his forehead. He is currently wearing a blue silk buttoned shirt, and a pair of white shorts.

"Krillin, I need to talk to you." Said the young woman.

"Huh?" Asked the third character. "What is it 18?"

"Hey baby, how about you come sit with us!" Shouted the second character.

"In private, before we have another incident with the roof." Said the young woman, simply called 18, in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, sure, alright." Said the third character, called Krillin. "I'll be right back you guys."

Krillin stands up, and the two of them leave out the front door. The two walk out onto the beach, and then proceed to face each other.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Krillin.

"It's Marron." Said 18. "I was observing her for a few minutes upstairs, and...well, to put it to you bluntly, she's bored."

"Bored? What do you mean?" Asked Krillin.

"She's been cooped up in this house for two long, and quite frankly she's sick of the inactivity. We need to start taking her out more often." Said 18.

Back in the second floor, the girl, now called Marron has finished her drawing. The drawing is that of a little girl, with long red hair and red eyes. She is wearing a black dress, and wearing red shoes to boot. Marron sighs again, and proceeds to lie on her back on the floor. When her head reaches the floor, she sees another girl's face looking dead at her.

"Ah!" Screamed Marron.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the girl. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Marron with a curious tone. "Wait a minute."

Marron heads back to the picture of the girl she just drew. Long red hair, red eyes, black dress, and red shoes, this girl who had appeared in front of her from out of nowhere very strongly resembles the girl in her drawing. "Didn't I just draw you?"

"Hm?" Asked the girl, who then proceeds to float towards her slowly. She then peers at the drawing, and gives a little sheepish grin. "I guess you did."

Back at 18 and Krillin, they are still discussing the situation with Marron.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. It really isn't healthy for that girl to be cooped up in the house all day, let alone this small island." Said Krillin.

"To be fair, I'm also getting sick of staying here with nothing better to do." Said 18. "We need to find something to alleive this, otherwise I'm going to go crazy."

"Wouldn't want that now, would we." Said Krillin. He then brings one of his hands to his chin, and begins to ponder on how to remedy this boredom fiasco. He then snaps his fingers. "I got it."

"Oh really?" Asked 18.

"How about we plan on having a dinner with the Sons, they always have some crazy tales to tell." Said Krillin.

"You want us to go Goku's place and have dinner with the family?" Asked 18.

"Sure, we're all on good terms with them, and it beats being stuck here, doesn't it?" Asked Krillin.

"I suppose you're right. Anything is better than being cramped here." Said 18.

"It'll be fun, trust me." Said Krillin.

"You'd best fly over there and ask them if it's alright with them, I'm not sure if they have a phone over there." Said 18.

"Right." Said Krillin. Krillin then proceeds to jump and float into the air, and proceeds to jet off into the ocean waves. 18 then proceeds to walk back into the house.

"What was all that about?" Asked the old man.

"Just making plans, keep watching the TV old man." Said 18.

18 then proceeds to walk up the staircase and heads towards the doorway.

"Marron, are you OK in..." Said 18, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, hey mom!" Said Marron in a nice greeting tone. She is seen playing what looks to be Patty Cake by herself. "Huh? Who, her? Oh, she's ok, she's my mom."

"Uh, honey, who are you talking to?" Asked 18 in a worried but curious tone.

"You mean you don't see her?" Asked Marron.

"See who? Marron, what are you talking about?" Asked 18 again.

"Kaiga." Said Marron simply.

"Kaiga?" Asked 18 once more.

"Yeah, she's a new friend of mine. Here's her picture." Said Marron. She hands 18 the picture of the girl she drew.

"What?" Asked Marron again. "Oh no Kaiga, she's very nice."

"Oh, I see what's going on here." Said 18.

"What, mommy?" Asked Marron.

"Nevermind. Marron, come downstairs, watch some TV with us." Said 18.

"Can Kaiga come?" Asked Marron.

18 chuckles a little bit. "Sure, Kaiga can come."

"Yay!" Cried Marron in joy. She runs towards 18, and motions for Kaiga to join her.

The young girl, now referred to as Kaiga once again smiles sheepishly. "OK." She says. She get's up and follows behind Marron as they exit the room.

Comments: I don't know if it's just me, but this seems to be going a bit slow at the moment, and it's only the first chapter. Ah well, hopefully in some of the later chapters things will start to get going a lot faster. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, keyword being hope. I promise things will get better as time goes on. Then again, maybe I'm just overreacting. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. Until next chapter fellow readers, take care.


	2. Dinner with the Sons!

Disclaimer: "Dragon Ball", "Dragon Ball Z", and "Dragon Ball GT" are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. I am in no way associated with the series, and the characters seen in this story, aside from original content, do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Dinner with the Sons!

It had been three days since the plans were made to have dinner over at the Son household. The man of the house, Goku was very eager about the idea, thinking nostalgiacally on how the two used to share meals while training under Master Roshi. Krillin liked the idea of catching up with his old friend, and 18 was just happy to get out of the house for once. Of course, the conversation on Marron's newly formed imaginary friend, Kaiga, took place after the plans were made. The conversation went something like this.

"Kaiga? Who on Earth is that?" Asked Krillin.

"Marron's been cooped up in this house for so long, she's made herself an imaginary friend. You can't blame her, being a child." Said 18.

"Well, I suppose she's around that age anyways." Said Krillin.

"It's an innocent thing, she'll eventually grow out of it." Said 18.

"I just hope Marrod doesn't cause any trouble in the meantime. Kid's with imaginary friends usually tend to blame them for their misbehavior." Said Krillin.

"Don't worry, she'll be on her best behavior." Said 18.

We cut to the present, where Krillin, 18, and Marron are seen waiting at the front door of a large semidome like structure, connected to something that looks like an actual house. Krillin is wearing a white buttoned shirt and a pair of white shorts. 18 is wearing a black suit, business like in fashion, and Marron is wearing a small green dress. Krillin proceeds to knock on the door.

Shortly after knocking on the door, a tall young woman with black hair tied up in a bun, wearing purple, Japanese styled clothing proceeds to answer the door.

"Ah, you're here." Said the woman, a smile on her face.

"Hey Chi Chi, how are you doing?" Asked Krillin.

"Me, oh I'm just fine. Goku, Krillin and his family are here!" Yelled out Chi Chi. "Come in, come in."

Krillin, 18 and Marron proceed to enter the household, and proceed to look around. On the walls are some old photos, some showing Goku and Chi Chi's wedding, and some others showing two different kids doing assorted things.

"Man, how time flies." Said Krillin.

"No kidding." Said 18.

"Hey guys!" Called out a loud, enthusiastic voice.

"Huh? Goku!" Yelled Krillin.

From the hallway comes a tall, muscular man. His hair is black, and spiked. He is seen wearing his usual orange gi, with a Japanese symbol sorrounded by a white circle in the top left part of his gi. He is wearing a blue belt, and blue boots.

"It's been forever since we last hanged out, so, how have the three of you been?" Asked Goku.

"We can't complain, things are rather calm at the Kame House." Said Krillin.

"Too calm." Said 18.

"Oh, hello 18, you look stunning tonight." Said Goku.

"As opposed to what?" Asked 18 sarcastically. "Thank you."

"And how are you doing, Marron?" Asked Goku, kneeling down to the little girl. "My, you've grown a little since I last saw you. She's growing up fast, isn't she Krillin?"

"Not too fast." Said Krillin. "So what about you Goku? How's life been with you?"

"Ah, you know, the usual." Said Goku. "Come on to the back, dinner won't be ready for a while."

"Alright." Said Krillin. "18, you want to hang up your coat?"

"I'll be fine." Said 18.

"If you say so." Said Krillin.

The three proceed to go back to another part of the house, which looks to be the living room, Goku is seen sitting on a couch, resting the back of his head on his two hands.

"So, you've been keeping up with your training?" Asked Krillin.

"You bet." Said Goku. "Of course, now me and my son Goten are on a period of rest, we should be getting back to our usual routine within the next couple of days."

"Speaking of Goten, where is he?" Asked Krillin.

"Oh, he's out in the back playing." Said Goku.

"Ah, I see." Said Krillin. "Marron, why don't you go outside and play with Goten, he's a nice boy, he won't hurt you."

"Um, I don't know, daddy, I barely know him." Said Marron.

"Well, sweetie, let's think of this as a chance to get to know him better." Said 18.

"Well, if you say so. Come on Kaiga!" Said Marron.

"Huh?" Asked Goku. "Kaiga, whose that?"

"It's just her imaginary friend, she's been cooped up in the Kame House so long, she literally decided to make one." Said 18.

"An imaginary friend huh?" Asked Goku. "Well, I guess an imaginary friend is better than having no friends at all."

"Mr. Son Goku, where's the back door?" Asked Marron.

"Oh, you're heading right towards it, just turn right and it's the door at the end." Said Goku.

"Thank you!" Said Marron. She then proceeds to run.

"Marron, no running in the house." Said 18. "Be careful out there."

"Uh, Goku, you sure those two kids should be playing outside by themselves?" Asked Krillin.

"Don't worry, Chi Chi will be watching them from the window, it's fine." Said Goku.

"Someone's missing." Said 18. "Where is Gohan?"

"Oh, Gohan, he's out with his study group tonight, he says he apologizes in advance." Said Goku.

"Ah, it's no problem." Said Krillin.

Meanwhile, outside, Marron has stepped out of the household, and walks out further into the backyard.

"Goten?" Asked Marron. "Goten!"

Marron then proceeds to look around some more, Kaiga popping out from behind her.

"This Goten, is he nice?" Asked Kaiga.

"From what I remember, yeah." Said Marron. "All these people are nice, Kaiga, you don't have to worry."

"Phew, what a relief." Said Kaiga, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Problem is, I can't seem to find him." Said Marron.

"Who are you talking too?" Asked a voice. The voice causes Marron to jump in shock. Marron proceeds to turn around, and sees what looks to be a smaller, kid version of Goku.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Marron.

"From the sky, silly. I can fly remember." Said the boy.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, it's very mean!" Yelled Marron. "I just got through telling Kaiga that you were nice."

"Kaiga?" Asked Goten. He begins to look around, searching for this Kaiga character, but to no luck. "I don't see anybody." Said Goten.

"Maybe it's because she's imaginary." Said Marron.

"Imaginary?" Asked Goten. He then proceeds to think. "Well, that makes sense, she is about 5 years old."

"Yeah. Although...she really doesn't like being called that." Said Marron.

"Oh. Well, that's what she is, isn't she?" Asked Goten.

"She's kind of sensitive about the whole thing." Said Marron. "I'm sorry Kaiga, I know you don't like to be called that."

"Should I be apologizing too?" Asked Goten.

"It's fine, you didn't know." Said Marron. "What do you want to play?"

"Good question." Said Goten. He then brings two fingers to his chin and begins to ponder. "You know how to play tag?"

"I've heard of it, don't you just tag each other, and the person who got tagged has to tag the other person?" Asked Marron.

"That's it." Said Goten with a smile. He then proceeds to tap Marron lightly on the head and run off. "You're it!"

"Hey, no fair!" Yelled Marron. She then proceeds to give chase, and Goten is seen running away as fast as he can away from Marron without using his powers.

Kaiga however is seen sitting on the ground, just looking at the two kids, and proceeds to sigh.

Sometime later, Chi Chi opens the window, and calls out to the two kids.

"Marron, Goten, dinner is ready! Come inside!" Said Chi Chi, before shutting the window.

"Oh boy, dinner!" Said Goten. He then proceeds to run towards the doorway and enters back into the house.

Marron then proceeds to follow after him, Kaiga slowly floating behind her. Marron shuts the door behind her.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" Said Krillin.

"That...is a big steak." Said 18, her eyes looking kind of shocked. She apparently was not kidding as the steak takes up a good fourth of the table.

"No kidding, what did you guys do, kill a dinosaur?" Asked Krillin.

"Maybe." Said Chi Chi, jabbing a knife into the steak, and then proceeds to carve it up.

Krillin's eyes widen a little, and he begins to laugh nervously.

"I can only imagine how much it cost you guys." Said 18.

"Oh, no worries, I always try my best to wow my guests when it comes to dinner." Said Chi Chi.

"It looks delicious, Chi Chi." Said Goku.

"Thank you, I worked really hard on this steak all day, I hope it tastes just as good as it looks." Said Chi Chi.

She then proceeds to serve each of the people at the table their portions.

"You want me to cut that for you, Marron?" Asked Chi Chi?

"Nah, it's OK, I know how to use a fork and knife." Said Marron.

"So, how have Master Roshi and the others been doing?" Asked Goku, taking a chomp of his steak.

"Oh, you know how Master Roshi is, Goku. As lively as a spring rabbit." Said Krillin.

"To make a long story short, he's been grabbing things he shouldn't touch. He went through the roof after that." Said 18.

"Wow." Said Goku.

"He had it coming." Said Chi Chi, proceeding to eat a small piece of her steak. "That pervert needs to learn to keep his hands to himself."

"Other than that, everybody else seems to be doing fine." Said Krillin. "So, have you seen Bulma and Vegeta lately?"

"Nah, not since we had that celebration for defeating Majin Buu. Goten goes over there to visit a lot." Said Goku. "Speaking of which, how's Trunks, Goten?"

"Huh? Trunks? What about him?" Asked Goten.

"Goten, are you alright? You haven't touched your food yet." Said Chi Chi.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine ma." Said Goten.

"Well, how's Trunks, has he been given you a good fight lately?" Asked Goku.

"Yeah, he always does." Said Goten.

"Well, good to hear." Said Goku.

"The two of you don't always fight with each other, right?" Asked Chi Chi.

"Nah, we play other games with each other too." Said Goten.

"Phew." Said Chi Chi. "At least you're still having a somewhat normal childhood."

"Given who we are, we're far from normal." Said Krillin.

"You can say that again." Said Goku.

All of them, save for Goten laugh. Goten proceeds to stare at Marron, who is also seen laughing.

Time passes, and night has shrouded the land in it's blanket of darkness and stars. Krillin, 18, and Marron are seen leaving the household, Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten following behind.

"Well, it's been fun Goku, we really ought to get together like this more often." Said Krillin.

"Yeah we should. Too bad the both of us are so busy doing our usual business." Said Goku.

"Agreed. Thank you Chi Chi for such a wonderful meal." Said Krillin.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure." Said Chi Chi.

"Well, we should be going now. We have a long trip home ahead of us." Said 18.

"Don't be strangers you three." Said Goku.

"Bye bye, Son family." Said Marron.

"Yeah, later Goku, later Goten, Chi Chi. Take care!" Said Krillin. He then proceeds to shroud himself in energy and begins to levitate. 18 proceeds to grab hold of Marron, and also proceeds to levitate.

At that moment, the two of them proceed to fly off, the Son family waving as they take off into the air.

"Ah, what a delightful assortment those guys are." Said Goku. "This was a good night, right Chi Chi?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Said Chi Chi. "Alright everyone, inside the house."

"Right, come on Goten." Said Goku.

Goten is seen looking up at the sky, staring at it blankfully. A flashback then proceeds to play.

"She really doesn't like to be called imaginary." Said Marron. "She's kind of sensitive about it."

The flashback ends.

"Hm." Thought Goten.

"Goten, you heard me, inside, now!" Said Chi Chi.

"Yes mom." Said Goten, proceeding to enter the household, closing the door behind him.

"Doesn't like to be called imaginary..." Thought Goten to himself. "She must be pretty lonely on that island if she had to make an imaginary friend...Maybe..."

"Goten, you're staring off into space again, are you sure you're alright?" Asked Chi Chi.

"Uh, yeah mom. I'm just going to go to bed now." Said Goten.

"Huh? Well alright. Good night Goten." Said Chi Chi.

"Good night mom. Night dad!" Said Goten.

"Night, son!" Said Goku.

"Well, that was odd. I don't think he's been that silent or absent minded before in his life." Said Chi Chi.

"You think he's sick?" Asked Goku.

"Maybe. I'll check in the morning, right now I have a lot of dishes, pots and silverware to clean." Said Chi Chi.

"Do you need any help?" Asked Goku.

"Goku, last time you tried to help clean up, you broke one of the dishes because you scrubbed it to hard." Said Chi Chi. "Just relax and let me handle it."

"If you say so." Said Goku. Goku proceeds to exit the room.

"Sigh." Chi Chi breathed. She turns the sink on and begins to wipe down the first dish.

Comments: And thus chapter 2 has been completed, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Goten seems to have something on his mind, what could it be? Guess we'll just have to figure out next chapter. Leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. Take care now!


End file.
